


Carmilla: Vampire War

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There will come a time in your life when you lose something that matters to you. You'll fight for it and you won't win. But what really matters isn't the war you're waging, it's that you don't lose the person you are in the midst of the battle.” - J.Sterling</p><p>A story about The Vampire War and how it changed Laura and Carmilla and the rest of the crew forever. </p><p>Theme song: Donna Burke- Sins of the Father<br/>I recommend listening to the theme song it ties with this story very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at tumblr at ninjabunny15.tumblr.com for more updates! and also check out Carmilla: Young Blood
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story and reading it

1000 years ago from today

Two armies were fighting each other somewhere in Europe. Swords were swinging around and lots of blood was being spilled. One soldier was riding his horse full speed towards the enemy and the other side had archers ready and shot at the horse and the horse fell. The soldier was unharmed but was getting shot at by arrows. He drew his sword out and ran full speed towards the barrier. One archer had his aim at the soldier head and shot with precision.  
Unfortunately, the soldier grabbed the arrow with his bear hands and throw it down. "Ready the Calvary!" the captain said, and 10 soldier horses were called out to kill the running soldiers. 2 of the soldier horses swing their swords around the running soldier and the running soldier both reflected it. Then the running soldier sliced one of the soldier's horses and the soldier fell. The running soldier killed that soldier. The others came and surrounded him and pointed their swords against him. "Surrender!" one of the men said, but that didn't stop the running soldier from getting to the other side. He started to swing at all the horses and only hit two, the third one kicked the running soldier jaw and the running soldier fell. The horse was about to step on him, but the running soldier quickly got out the way. He grabbed his sword and sliced the third one throat and he died. There were only 8 horsemen left and the running soldier was running out of time. He started to go full fledged beast and swing his sword in incredible speed and got 6 horsemen killed by chopping off their heads. The last 2 horsemen was about to flee but the running soldier finished them off with chest slicing. All the Calvary was dead and the captain saw his plan failed and called a 100 of his men to kill the running soldier. The running soldier allies came with horsemen,archers, and sword men. The two parties collided and the allies were winning. The running soldier decided to continue to run to his target. The captain's guards were juggernauts and blocked the running soldier's way. The running soldier speed increased and drew his sword into one of the juggernauts and the other juggernaut grabbed the running soldier's face and slammed him to the ground. He kept doing that until the running soldier face was completely bloody, the juggernaut laughed and threw the running soldier in the other direction. "Well done" the captain said, the juggernaut turned around to say something but the running soldier jumped on the juggernaut's back and ripped the juggernaut's neck off with his fangs. The juggernaut fell hard to the ground and the running soldier face was healed. The Captain got scared and begged for mercy, of course the running soldier didn't care and butchered the captain's head off and grabbed the head's hair and raised it up for his allies to see. The Allies cheered with their swords to the sky.

The Ally party returned to their headquarters which was miles away from the battlefield. The running soldier was in his tent drinking from his cup while reviewing the battle maps. His apprentice came into the tent. "That was brave what you did out there..Dracula." Dracula put his cup down and handed the battle maps to his apprentice "These maps were from one of the enemy's captain..these tell us where all the other captains are" Dracula took his cup and drank the whole thing and threw it into the fire. He got out his tent and walked to a big tent where the ally captains were discussing strategies. "Ah Dracula..glad you came back in one piece" Captain one said. Dracula apprentice handed the battle maps to the captains and they started to scan through them. "These are very helpful to ending this war..Well done" Captain two said. Dracula sat at his end of the table while the captains were still looking at the documents. "Once we eliminate the rest of the captains then the leader will be defenseless" Captain one said. Captain one put the maps on the wall for everyone to see and the captains took note and planned their armies offense. Dracula didn't take note but memorized the map quickly and came up with lots of plans in his head. A servant ran in the tent while noises of horses moving were echoing around the tent. "It's the enemy!" the servant said. Dracula quickly got out his seat and dashed out the tent. The enemy horses had torches and was burning all the tents they see. Soldiers were burning to ashes very quickly. One horse stood out and it was the leader. "Why hello Dracula" the leader said. "Cade" Dracula said in anger and grabbed a nearby sword and rushed him. Cade quickly showed a woman who was tied to another horse. Dracula stopped "Maria!" Cade laughed and Maria was mumbling loudly. "I got your little girl Dracula" Cade smirked and grabbed Maria by the hair and pressed a dagger by her throat. Dracula was running towards at Cade with fire in his eyes and two soldier elites grabbed him and he was unable to move. "This is what you get for all the betrayals!" Cade slit Maria's throat and Dracula shouted "Noooooooooo".

Present day

Dracula woke up in his bed chamber and was sweating. He put his hand on his forehead "Just a dream...a past dream" he then looked at his calender and his eyes widen. He got up really quickly and ran to the other side of the castle. He ran down a long hallway and busted through the doors. The Vampire Council turned their heads at Dracula who was sweating "We got a problem."

Another castle somewhere in Europe 

A man in his throne was drinking blood when his messenger came back with some news. "The time is near" he said, The man smiled and got up to walk to the captain's quarters and slowly walked in the room. The Captains all stood up straight and saluted "The time is near gentlemen" the man smirked and sat at his seat. "The time has come for the vampire war to commence, but we are low on soldiers or better yet...we have none" the captains were both angry and embarrassed. "Since the war 1000 years ago all our soldier have been destroyed by that bastard" the man had a mad look on his face. "So our plan is to get new recruits by turning humans." a captain raised his hand and the man acknowledged him "What about the ritual?" this made the man smile "Of course..and the other plan is to get blood and to do so we need to start a blood drive." the captains were confused and the man continued "We are going to make it mandatory and by doing so we compel every college and jobs around the world to make the blood drive" the same captain raised his hand "How do we do that?" the other captains looked at him like he was stupid and the man was giggling "We are vampires silly..we could just compel them using our powers" the captain slumped into a his chair and the man continued " Once we get the amount of blood we need..on the day of the war we preform the ritual that would give our army unlimited power." The man evil smiled "I will have my revenge..Dracula."

Silas University 2 weeks later

"Hello gentle viewers, today we will looking into the deep mysteries of Silas University by.." Laura was interrupted by Perry and Lafontaine walking in. "Seriously guys can you learn to knock?" Laura said. "Sorry Laura but we wanted to tell you that the blood drive is going to close soon and you been here all day" Perry said. "Oh shot i forgot" Laura said in a irritated tone and turned off her camera and walked with Perry and Lafontaine. At the blood drive there was a long line of people and Laura was just arriving hours late. "Hello cupcake" Laura turned to see Carmilla in a blood drive worker shirt. "You work at the blood drive?" Laura said, "Well i volunteered actually..couldn't turn down the offer" Carmilla smirked and grabbed Laura's hand "Come on i'll tend you". Laura blushed by that comment and walked with Carmilla to her station. Carmilla then lend Laura into a chair and Carmilla grabbed a needle and the blood bag. Laura was getting nervous because she hated needles "I'll be gentle" Carmilla said and put the needle and blood bag together. "Lay your arm down straight" Carmilla said and Laura did so and Carmilla tied her arm down and started press the center of the arm for a vein. Once Laura's vein was visible, Carmilla rubbed the cleaned the area off and put the needle into the vein and blood started to pour. "I like this part" Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes. Once the bag was full she took the needle out and put a band-aid on the vein. Carmilla lick the top of the blood bag and Laura scowled her. "What?...i do this all the time" Laura rolled her eyes again. A man was watching them from the pushes and called a person on his phone "We have a problem."

Vampire Hunter Organization or V.H.O headquarters

A hunter ran through the building bumping into people along the way. He ran through double doors and the other hunters were already talking. "Another blood drive has a vampire sir" the hunter said while catching his breath. The head hunter slammed a pile of papers on the table. "Why is going on with all these blood drives showing up" the head hunter put his hands on the table frustrated. "It's not just in Europe sir..it's all over the world... and their making people doing it" another hunter says. The head hunter was rummaging through the papers and reading all the accounts. "Oh no..." the head hunter said and kept rummaging through the papers and looking at papers that convinced him that it was "The Vampire War" the head hunter said and everyone stood still and looked shocked and scared. The head hunter ran fingers through his hair and the other hunter walked up to him and asked what should they do. The head hunter think hard about this then made a terrifying decision. "Kill the vampires...all of them" everyone looked at the head hunter liked he was crazy but the head hunter walked over to the loud speaker "Attention hunters..gather up all the hunters in this building and meet at the main hall." He dropped the loud speaker and went to his office and started to call all the vampire organizations around the world to meet together at the main hall. 5 hours later, 10,000,000 hunters were at the main hall talking to each other about why they were there. The head hunter tapped the mic and everyone became silent. "My fellow hunters...today is a state of emergency.. the vampire war is among us." There was this massive uproar of people shocked and scared. "Silence!" the head hunter said and it became quiet. "There is only one solution to solve this...and that's kill all the vampires in existence" The crowd was turning their heads at each other like it was impossible and there were a few whispers. "The vampires are no match for us..for we have a secret weapon" the head hunter then pulled out a sword shined blue flame through out the hall "The Holy Sword." Everyone was looking at the sword amazed. "This sword would take out the vampire council...this sword was hard to get but us vampire hunters never give up" he raised the sword in the air "Who's ready to kill some vampires!" Everyone cheered and raised their fists and weapons in the air into the cold night.

Silas University the next morning

Laura groaned as the light shined on her face and got up and stretched her back and body. "Morning" Carmilla said and handed Laura her Doctor Who cup with some coffee in it. "Thanks" Laura sipped her coffee and sat at her desk and pressed her computer to turn on. "I reserved us at table at a restaurant today" Carmilla smiled and Laura sip her coffee again. "That's very nice of you" Laura said. "It's a reward for being the best girlfriend ever" Carmilla walked over and kissed Laura and she kissed back. They pulled away from each other when Perry and Lafontaine ran in the room "Carmilla you better hide" Lafontaine said. "Why?" Carmilla asked. "I don't know this man asked to meet you and it looked like he had a stake" Perry said and Carmilla looked out the window to see black clothed men with hats walked around searching. "hunters" Carmilla whispered and grabbed her bag "We need to go now" Carmilla said and they all walked out of the dorm building and headed to Perry's car. A man was behind them and pulled out a stake "Watch out!" Laura said and Carmilla reacted quickly and grabbed the man by the neck and broke it. They all started to get in the car and drove off. A bystander recorded the whole thing and walked quickly away. 

Silas news station

The bystander speed walked into the building and walked to the editor's office. "What do you want now?" the chief editor said. "I..I got a story footage that you might want to see" the bystander which was a reporter pulled out his camera and showed the footage to the editor. The editor smoked his cigar "Looks fake to me" he kicked his feet up on the table. "But look..how she broke that guy's neck that fast...i'm telling you it's one of those vampires." the editor shouted "Enough of this vampire crap!...Get out my office!" the reporter quickly walked away and went to his desk. "I'll show him" the reporter said and looked around him and started to get up and take his computer and flash drive and sneak into the broadcast room and started to plugged the live cable to his computer and sended the footage to the cable and the news on tv started to play the footage and the people of silas started to watch in horror.

Few hours later

"Vampires..are they real" one of the newswoman said on the news of the united states "A mystery footage shows a woman breaking a guy's neck in speed no has ever seen." The footage was everywhere and was blowing up social media: twitter,facebook,tumblr, and youtube. Alot of the people in Washington D.C gathered at the white house and the president stood over the people "People settle down..now i'm going to say this once.. there is no such thing as vampires" the crowd continued to shout saying that's bullshit. The president of the United States didn't only have this problem. Other countries had this insanity and the whole world was in a state of panic. Meanwhile Carmilla,Laura,Perry,and Lafontaine just heard the bad news on the radio. "Nice job Carm" Laura said in sarcasm, "Shut up Laura" Carmilla said harshly. "Ok..so what do we do now?" Lafontaine said. "We go in hiding...somewhere east of Europe" Carmilla said "I know this guy who has a place that is very well hidden." "What do we do with the media now that everyone knows vampires exist and Carmilla that is now all over the news. "We find out who leaked it and we also find out why are they hunters everywhere" Flashback: Laura and Carmilla and Perry and Lafontaine enter a restaurant and there were hunters in the bar. "Ya..never going back there" Laura said.

Both Dracula and Vampire Council hear about the world news and Dracula flipped over a chair and was the maddest man ever. On the other side, his enemy hears the news and frowns "Guess we gonna have to step it up."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at tumblr at ninjabunny15.tumblr.com for more updates! and also check out Carmilla: Young Blood

Eastern Europe somewhere in the woods

They arrive at a cabin near a lake in the middle of a forest. They traveled for 45 hours to get to the place, including bathroom breaks and cafe stops. As they rolled up the driveway ,a man was chopping wood with his big axe. The man sees them and puts his axe to the side and gives them a slight wave. The car stops and the crew gets out. "Carmilla" the man said "Didn't expect to see you again" he goes over and gives her a hug. "Nice to see you too David" Carmilla said, Lafontaine and Perry was unloading the car while Laura was standing behind Carmilla. "Who's this lovely lady?" David asked, "Oh...this is my girlfriend Laura." David extends his hand out then Laura and David exchange hand shakes. "You are very lucky to have her Laura" David smiles and Laura blushes. They all walk into the cabin and it was just like every other cabin. It was a medium sized cabin with 4 bedrooms and a fire was going in the fireplace. "Here..i'll lead you guys to your rooms" David grabbed their bags and lead Lafontaine and Perry to their rooms and David then showed Laura and Carmilla their rooms upstairs. "You guys gonna have to share" The room was kinda small with one bed "We don't mind" Carmilla said and smirked and David smirked "Of course it doesn't." Later in the day, they all gathered at the dinner table with a kinda thanksgiving setting with a lot of food. Lafontaine was eating the most out of everybody with a huge portion of food. Laura broke the silence and said "How did ya'll meet?" David and Carmilla look at each other "We met back in 2004" he said.

Flashback 2004

David was car repair worker at Big Jim Mechanics, he worked 24 hours a day and seven days a week. David had a girlfriend named Amanda and they met in high school and dated ever since. One day, David finished his work and went home and he pulled up in the garage and went in the house. Amanda was talking to this girl who had black hair. "Um bae who is this?" David asked. "Oh sorry sweaty this is my new friend..Carmilla" Amanda said and Carmilla waved at David. "Ok..well don't stay up to late" he said and walked up to his room and went to sleep. The next morning, he got up and Amanda wasn't there. He went downstairs and searched the entire house but no Amanda. He called her 3 times for her to answer but she didn't respond. He then got dressed and searched Amanda's favorite places. All the people said the same thing "I haven't seen her." He gave up the search and went home to relax. Amanda was missing for 2 days now.David was so worried he skipped work and called in sick. He kept waiting by the door for hours and calling Amanda every 5 minutes. He then started to make a decision to find this 'Carmilla'. He searched every inch of the town and asked people the location of a black haired girl. He got the same response "Never seen her" he was about to give up until this hobo walked up to him and said "I saw a black haired girl" David turned around to look at the hobo. "She was like you said...pale,wearing emo clothes" hobo drinked his beer and coughed "Was she with someone?" David asked. "Eh...couldn't tell she was with two people" David heart sank when he heard two people were involved "Do you know where they went?" David asked, the hobo pointed west and David got in his car and went west. He ended up in the woods where it was dark and foggy. He stopped his car when he saw a person with it's back to his face with black hair. He got out his car and approach slowly then as the person turned around it was Carmilla and getting a closer look he saw a man on the opposite side with blood on his mouth and David look even closer by seeing his girlfriend..on the ground..dead. "Dafuq did you do" David said in a sorrow tone. The man was shown in the light as Will..Carmilla's brother "Sorry bout your girlfriend...had some business score with my sister here" David heart grew colder and colder "DAFUQ DID YOU DO!!!!!!" David charged at Will and Will punched in the face..breaking part of the jaw. "I'll be seeing you around sis" with that said Will vanished. Carmilla was about to chase after him but David was on the ground crying, Carmilla then walked over to David and David got up quickly. "You! you fucking bitch killed my girlfriend!" David had rage in his eyes and Carmilla didn't stop approaching him "My brother killed her..not me" Carmilla calmly said and comfort David "We will get him...i promise." David wiped his tears away and went with Carmilla to his car.

End of Flashback 

"After that we became friends" David said. "Wow...i'm sorry for your loss" Laura said. "It's ok" David replied "So my turn to ask you guys a question...why are you here." Carmilla put down her cup "You heard the news right?" David nodded and understand "Ya i heard...really devastating isn't it?" Carmilla nodded. "So what are you guys gonna do?" David asked. "Well for some reason hunters are appearing everywhere and that was before the news broke out." David sat back in his chair and think for a second "I don't know about that...but whatever their reason is..it must be something big." "Maybe it got something to do with the blood drive" Lafontaine said. "Maybe" Carmilla said. David got up and walked towards the kitchen "Anybody up for dessert?" Lafontaine,Perry, and Laura raised their hand and David smiled and went to prepare dessert.

Laura was outside of the porch watching the stars and it reminded her of her past.

Flashback: Laura's past

Young Laura was chasing fireflies in the woods, she was chasing with her jar and caught two. She looked into the jar and saw the two fireflies flying about in the jar and glowing bright. She ran back to her camp sight where her mom and dad was sitting by the fire and her dad was playing his guitar. "Daddy look what i got" Laura showed the two fireflies in her Dad's eyes and her Dad smiled "Good catch kiddo" He rubbed Laura's head and kissed it. He picked her up and sat her on the log. Her mom was on the other side looking at the stars. "Look at the stars Laura" Laura then looked up and saw the distant balls of light. "I know a little song about the stars" her mom said. "Is it twinkle twinkle little star?" Laura said and this made her mom giggle. "No no...it's my special song that has been passed down by my family...come ..let me sing you it" Laura ran to the other side of the campfire and sat on her moms lap and her mom started singing. Her dad started to play the guitar that goes with the melody of the song . Laura and her mom sing together all through out the night.

End of Flashback

Laura shed a tear, and Carmilla appeared at the back door and saw Laura all alone. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Carmilla said and sat with Laura. "I just came out here to look at the stars" Laura said and Carmilla smiled. "It's pretty nice to look at the stars on this type of night" Carmilla wrap her arm around Laura and Laura didn't look too happy and Carmilla notice. "Whats wrong cupcake" Carmilla look at Laura's face. "Well..my dad and mom and me would go on this monthly camping trip and at night my mom would sing this beautiful song about the stars while my dad was playing the guitar" Laura sighed "But happy memories don't last long..my mom got killed when i was 8 years old...she died by a house burglary gone wrong" Laura was about to cry "I was there...when it happened....ever since then my dad has been overprotective..kinda why he signed me up for Krav maga" this made Laura giggle a little and Carmilla hug her tight. "Could you sing the song for me?" Carmilla said with a smile and this made Laura have a wide smile. Laura started to sing the song faintly, Carmilla kissed her nose and put Laura's head on her shoulder. Laura continued to sing while Carmilla was comforting her. A little flashback of Laura and her mom singing came into Laura's head and she shed tears and continued to sing.

Carmilla and Laura walked back to their rooms and Laura got in the bed. Carmilla was in the bathroom fixing her hair when a knock on the door was heard. The door cracked open and there was David. "I wanted you to have this" David said and gave her a necklace "It was...Amanda's first one..um...i wanted you to have it...to give to Laura" Carmilla looked at the stunning necklace and looked up at David "Thank you" Carmilla wasn't a type of hug person but she pulled David into a hug and David hugged back. Carmilla walked back into the room and saw Laura reading one of her books "I never seen you read one of my books" Laura then looked up from the book "Thought i take a peak." Carmilla walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "David gave me this necklace" Carmilla pulled out the necklace and Laura gasped on how beautiful it was "Who had it?" Laura asked. "David's girlfriend" Carmilla said and started to put the necklace on Laura and it fitted her perfectly "It's beautiful" Laura said and kissed Carmilla's lips "Glad you like it" Carmilla got on top of Laura and started to kiss Laura fiercely and Laura put her arms around Carmilla's neck and kissed faster. David was watching them and smiled then closed the door and went to his room.

Morning

Laura woke up by a light shining on her face and saw she was in Carmilla's arms. Also noticed they were both naked, Laura stretched her her arms and back and got up to go take a shower. She walked in the shower and turned it on and started to wash. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder "When your about to go into a shower...you have a invited me" Laura turned to see Carmilla and smiled. She started kissing Carmilla and Carmilla pushed against the shower wall and kissed her neck. Laura moaned at that and wanted more. Carmilla went her way down leaving a trail of kisses. She then stuck out her tongue and licked Laura's clit. Laura dig her fingers through Carmilla's hair and tilted her head back in pleasure. Once they both were finishing showering, they got dressed and went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. " Morning lovebirds" David said while cooking, Lafontaine and Perry were already eating. Laura sat down and David presented Laura's breakfast "Enjoy." Lafontaine wiped her mouth with a napkin "So today i think we should look into the hunter situation" and they all nodded "I agree...the sooner we deal with the hunters the better" Carmilla said. "I think we should start looking for...." A smoke bomb crashed through the window and everyone jumped out from their seat. "They are in here!" a voice said. "Shit...they found us" Carmilla said and David grabbed his pistol from the cabinet "Wanna fight like old times" this made Carmilla smirk. The hunters kicked down the door and had their stake crossbows in their hands and there was smoke everywhere. They had flashlight helmets and was searching for the target. They go into the kitchen and see no one "Clear." David was hiding in the food closet and came out quick and shot one of the guy's neck. "Over here!" before David was caught, a scream from one of the hunters was heard and the hunters turned to see a big black animal eating away a hunter. They pointed their crossbows at the animal and while off guard, David shot the hunters and they all fell to the ground. The animal turned back into human form "You need to get out of here" David said "Take your friends and go." David got interrupted when more hunters was pulling up in swat cars "I'm not leaving you alone with them" Carmilla said and a explosion came from the back door and more hunters came through "GO!" David commanded her, Carmilla then vampire speed ran to where Laura,Lafontaine, and Perry was at, they were hiding in the car. Carmilla opened the door and closed it quickly "Get us out of here ginger!" Carmilla shouted, "Wait what about David?" Laura asked in worry. Carmilla didn't respond only gave her a sad look, Lafontaine quickly turned the car around and Laura in a split second turned around and saw David with his knees on the ground caught. A hunter grabbed his pistol and aimed it at David's head. Lafontaine then slammed on the gas and speed out of there. The cabin's view was gone and Laura still looked back and heard the crack of thunder. Laura sat back in her seat and looked at Carmilla who had her hair in her face not saying a word throughout the whole car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at tumblr at ninjabunny15.tumblr.com for more updates! and also check out Carmilla: Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at tumblr at ninjabunny15.tumblr.com for more updates! and also check out Carmilla: Young Blood


End file.
